initialdfandomcom-20200222-history
BREAK IN2 THE NITE
Break in 2 the nite is a song sung by the Japanese band m.o.v.e. It is used as the second opening theme for Initial D: First Stage. The song replaces Around The World in Act 20. Occurrences Initial D: First Stage * Act 20: The End of Summer *Act 21: Challenge From a Superstar *Act 22: Fierce Uphill Battle! *Act 23: The Rainy Downhill *Act 24: Akagi's White Comet! *Act 25: The Last Battle *Act 26: The New Downhill Legend! Initial D: Ryosuke Takahashi's Fastest Typing-theory *Main Menu 'Initial D Sound Files Vol 2 ' *Track 1 (as BREAK IN2 THE NITE (Initial D Mix)) 'Initial D ~D Selection 3~ ' *Track 11 (as BREAK IN2 THE NITE (Dave Rodgers Remix)) 'Initial D Final Best Collection ' *Track 4 Lyrics Get ready yo! Now we blow up the horn kogoeta machi ni gin'iro shita kemuri misugita yume no daishou kogoeta karada furikirenai omoi akuseru funde gomakasu yoru ni kowareta mama shisen tsuyoku togarasete dare no kimagure kara sekai sae mo owarisou de BREAK IN2 THE NITE it's the time obieta me o shite lost in the night ochite'ku yume ni dakareru kodoku ga kowakute missin' my heart jibun sae mo kizutsukete taoreru kurai ni Love me so much subete o sutete anata o aisuru koto sae dekitara kitto sunao ni naresou Now 1,2, rub-a-dub acid bass minimaru no jam kousoku dansu myuujikku no hakubutsukanchou M,O,T,S,U ima kenzan kyou mo poizun darake media-tachi no empty message pojitibu na kao de ruutsu wasurete'ru o-kiraku kurieishon Say no! to iitai honmono wa itsumo brand-new style mamori no sutairu mi ni tsukya oshimai So sutete'ku koto o oshimanai BREAK IN2 THE NITE saa denpa jakku bakuon no messeeji hajikedasu fast track kikitorereba mou goukaku! Here we go now! pojitibu-tachi wa mesaki dake o kaete kon'ya mo yume o kanaderu sennen mae ni mou akite'ru hanashi otogi no kuni wa iroase SOS sakebigoe wa dare ni sae mo mushi sarete onaji ayamachi mata tadoru koto ni narete'ru kara BREAK IN2 THE NITE it's the time kizu tsukeau hodo lost in the night dare ni mo kokoro hirakezu nemutta kanjou missin' my heart mezamesasete touch me through the night mitsukete hoshii yo Love me so much sekai de hitori anata ni tashika na jikan no naka nara kitto ai ga hibiku hazu I'll loop you in the beat kono naka ni eien ni tsuzukitai rifurein teppen mawatte saa henshin kimi wa mou bessekai no juumin hajikete dokudanjou bang! subete kowashi umidasu new love ai sae areba ato wa iranai BREAK IN2 THE NITE, tonight akashi o kizande lost in the night anata o shinjite itai kowarete umarete sugite'ku kaze no naka de mitsukeau Draft the beat back now! kotoba wa nakute mo Love me so much kokyuu mo wasure dakiau fukakute mienai ai nara futari de mayotte itai mitsukete hoshii yo Love me so much sekai de hitori anata ni tashika na jikan no naka nara kitto ai ga hibiku hazu Dig it one more time Touch my love, in my love, touch me in the dead of night BREAK IN2 THE NITE Rock it don't stop! Touch my love, in my love, touch me in the dead of night BREAK IN2 THE NITE Shake it don't stop! Touch my love, in my love, touch me in the dead of night BREAK IN2 THE NITE Rock it don't stop! Touch my love, in my love, touch me in the dead of night BREAK IN2 THE NITE Shake it don't stop now!! Category:Opening songs Category:Music